Chasing After Alex
by Savanvan
Summary: Alex Russo and Nate and Shane Gray have been all through time. They are all vampires that have been around since the earlier time periods when they were Selene, Nicola, and Giuseppe. Nicola and Giuseppe are fighting for Selene while she is just running.
1. Intro

All through out time one girl and two boys have been there. The whole time the two boys, brothers to be exact had been fighting over the girl. Their names, Nate Gray, Shane Gray, and Alex Russo, well that is their names now. In every time period they have changed their names. Though all started in the Renaissance days, they were all in Italy. Nate was Nicola which is the Italian form of Nicolas, Shane was Giuseppe which is Josephus in Italian, while Alex was Selene in her native Greek. Alex was the Greco's servant in Florence, Italy. She was the servant to Signora Greco. _**(a/n: Greco isn't Gray in Italian. But most of the other names are almost correct. I forgot what Selene was in Greek but its close to Selena. I'm doing research while writing this. The phrases will be in Italian and the ()'s will be the translation.) **_

Nicola and Giuseppe walked down the stairs in there house in Florence and walked to where there mother was and said to her. "Buongiorno, madre. Come era il vostro sonno?(Good morning, mother. How was your sleep?)"

She replied, "Buon, figlio. Come era il vostro? (Good, son. How was yours?)" Then Selene walked into the room and both Nicola and Giuseppe both just stared at her. She was beautiful and when she walked into the room everyone stopped and stared.

Selene walked over to Signora Greco and asked, "Che cosa gradite per la prima colazione? (What would you like for breakfast?)"

Signora Greco just replied, "Sono benissimo, caro. Perché don' t chiedete a Nicola ed a Giuseppe? (I'm fine, dear. Why don't you ask Nicola and Giuseppe?)"

Selene just replied, "Sì, ma'. (Yes, ma'am.)" Before walking over to the two boy around her age. They were still staring at her. They thought of her as the most beautiful girl in all of Florence. Even though she was just one of their father's servants. She asked them, "gradite affinchè me chiediate al cuoco unico di rendergli qualcosa mangiare? (Would you like me to ask the chef to make you something to eat?)" And then waited for them to tell her what to tell their chef. But they never spoke they just stared at her. Then she said before walking away, "I' introito del ll che come no. (I'll take that as a no.)" Then she walked off to her room in the house.

You see Selene had a secret. She had almost died back in Greece but her parents had brought a mysterious man to her house and saved her. He was a vampire. So he turned her into one to save her life. Her parents knew and so when people started to notice that she didn't age they sent her to Florence where she is a servant to the Greco's. She wore a special Ruby necklace that made it possible for her to do everything that she could. She was able to do anything that a normal person could, even eat food. But every once in a while she would find a stray animal and take its blood. No one noticed because she did it at night. She wouldn't dare to take the blood of another servant or anyone else in the house.

She hasn't told anyone in the house about it. Even though she know that they wonder why she is never around them unless they call for her. She even knows how Nicola and Giuseppe always argue on who will take her hand in marriage one day. She laughs at the thought. Neither would ever have her. She didn't want them to have the same fate as her, never growing old and being doomed to have to drink the blood of other living creatures to be able to live. She knew that they would change into a monster like her. She thought it was sweet but she would never want them to be like her. Plus, she knew the result of all this. They would kill each other to get her. Selene's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Entrato. (Come in.)" was all she said before Nicola and Giuseppe walked into her room.

"Siamo spiacenti di importunarlo ma voi gradicono fare una passeggiata intorno al giardino con noi? (We are sorry to bother you but would you like to take a walk around the garden with us?)" was all Nicola said to her before Selene rose off her bed and walked over to her jewelry box, where she kept the Ruby necklace. Then she walked past the two young men.

"Stiamo andando camminare intorno al giardino o levarci in piedi appena intorno alla stanza? (Are we going to walk around the garden or just stand around the room?)" Selene said in a sassy tone before the two boy followed her out the door. They got outside to a huge garden with many plants and a couple fountains. The Greco's were very wealthy. They were some of the riches people in Florence. They had money and some power. They were the most sought after gentlemen in Italy. Since this was the Renaissance, they held the most parties. They had the most of everything. While they could have anything they wanted, Nicola and Giuseppe had to fight over the one thing that they couldn't have. Selene was the only thing that both of them wanted while only one could have. Most of their friends though that Selene would have already picked Giuseppe over Nicola because of how much stronger Giuseppe was that Nicola, and how much older. The two boy had gotten in fights over her where Nicola had been badly injured. But Giuseppe showing off his strength was what was making Selene not really want him that much.

Since both boys had wanted her to be theirs, she taunted them. She would give them both a taste of what they could have. But in doing all of this she created feelings for both of them. And she really wanted to be with both of them. And she knew that they both wanted to be with her. So she got them together one day and told them all about what she was and how if they wanted to be with her, they would have to be changed into what she was. They both said that they would. So she went to Nicola one night and woke him up silently.

"Nicola, questo danneggierà. Siete sicuro voi volete andare attraverso con esso? (Nicola, this will hurt. Are you sure you want to go through with it?)" Selene asked while he sat up in his bed.

He told her, "Se lo significa ottenga di essere con voi, naturalmente. (If it means I get to be with you, of course.)" Selene smiled then straddled him and then started to kiss his neck. After a few minutes he bit into his neck and took some of his blood. But she only took enough to change him and then she got off of him. His eyes went black and then he went all pale. Selene knew that she had changed him and then she was very happy.

She took out some bottled blood and gave it to him. "Avrete bisogno di questo. Ma principalmente prenda appena il sangue animale. Il relativo migliore per voi che anima umana. (You will need this. But mostly just take animal blood. Its better for you than human blood.)" She said before kissing him quickly and walking out of his room.

That night she did the same thing to Giuseppe before leaving the Greco household. She ran off to Greece. She knew that changing them was a mistake. So she left before she saw them destroy themselves over her.

And so the chase begins.

* * *

Tell me if this sounds good. I have been thinking about doing a vampire series for a while. Plus, i like the whole plot. I also get to learn some different languages. I am half-italian so i like the language. Plus the books vampire diaries has these two vampire brothers fighting over a girl but the girl isn't a vampire and they aren't chasing her all through time. But tell me if you like it or have a better title for it.


	2. Author's Note for all my stories

Hi, guys. Sorry about not posting in a while. My life is really hectic right now. My lit teacher is making us read great expectations as I have told you guys before. Well since we started the book late, mostly because we had a whole week off for snow days a while back, we have to read like a ton of chapters a night. So I don't get on my computer that much anymore. Only like a few minutes to check my myspace and stuff like that. Then next week I will be at BJU from Tuesday to Friday. Then on Friday, my friend Hayley and I are going to go see 17 Again. She is in love with Sterling Knight. She loves my locker because I have a picture of him up in it. But then the week after that I have achievement testing, and then the Junior High Fine arts competition. Then after school on some day's I do the clock for my friend Jordan. Its for the Buddy League games, buddy league is basically just like elementary kids playing basketball on teams against each other, I am personally for the Gold team, coached by my friends Jon and Seth. But then after that I will be doing, Serve-a-thon, going to Kings Island with my school, and then whatever else we will have to do. So I may not update as quickly as I did before. But I will still be working on them. So, I'll try my hardest to get them out kinda quick. But thank you to all my reviewers. I just really wanted to keep you guys updated.

~Thanks a bunch, SavSav.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Many years have past since Selene has seen Nicola or Giuseppe. She knows that they have been searching for her but she has been to elusive for them to even know where she is. She knows a lot of people all over the world. Different vampires from all over the world, some in China, Japan, Germany, France, and every place you can think of. Right now Selene has changed her name to Selma and is staying in Berlin, even though it isn't a very safe place. Ever since the Natzi have been around she hasn't been really doing a lot.

Yes, the time is during World War II. You may ask where are Nicola and Giuseppe. Well Nicola is in England, he is fighting with Winston Churchill. While Giuseppe is with Adolf Hitler in Germany. Even though Giuseppe isn't a blue eyed blond, they had made him a honorary blue eyed blond. He was one of the greatest fighters that the Natzi had ever seen. Since the Italians and the Germans were allies Giuseppe just kept his real name. While Nicola, changed his name to Nicolas. They fought while Selene found someway to avoid them. Though she was pretty sure that Giuseppe saw her one day. He is a Natzi soldier and she was just walking around Berlin. She was talking to her friend who was also a vampire. Since they both had lived in Italy and they didn't want people to know what they were talking about since this was a place where you could easily die.

"Selma, sapere se quei due ragazzi ancora stiano seguendolo intorno al mondo?(Selma, do you know if those two boys are still following you around the world?)" Selma's friend Michelina asked her. They had met years ago when they were both in Milan. They had both been changed so they wouldn't die. They had became best friends and if you saw one you knew the other was close behind.

" I don' la t realmente sa, i haven' la t realmente ha comunicato con loro dentro in cento anni. Posso dire che uno è vicino ma i don' la t sa se sa che sono qui. (I don't really know, i haven't really talked to them in over one hundred years. I can tell that one is near but i don't know if he knows that i am here.)" Selma said as they walked off to a different place.

Selma, when she was changed gain special powers, she could tell if some other vampire was near, she could change into any animal, and she could also, if needed, could change the weather around her. Only she didn't know that Giuseppe and Nicolas both have powers too. Giuseppe was a very strong vampire, he could also change into animals, he, on top of all that, could get into your head and make you think what he wants you to think. The only thing was. He could only use it on the vampire that didn't change him. Also to her, he was as weak as a blade of grass. It was weird but whoever changed you into a vampire was immune to all of your special powers. Nicolas on the other hand wasn't as strong as Giuseppe, although he could see the future and see what was going to happen to him. He couldn't see anything about Selma's future.

XxXxXxXxXxX

In England, Nicolas was sitting in a room with Winston Churchill he was giving his famous speech. "We shall go on to the end, we shall fight in France, we shall fight on the seas and the oceans, we shall fight with growing strength and growing confidence in the air, we shall defend out island, whatever the cost may be, we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills, we shall never surrender." After Winston Churchill was finished they started to plan out how to defeat the Nazi's. Nicolas knew that Giuseppe was in the Natzi army. He had seen them both on the battle field. Nicolas had said that he would go with the American's to the battle of Normandy. He knew the outcome and still wanted to go. Even though tons of American's would die that day.

"Nicolas, are you ready to leave for Normandy?" Winston Churchill asked Nicolas.

"Yes, sir." was all he said before he left. He knew that no-one there would ever see him again. He knew that Giuseppe would see him and would most likely try to kill him. Since, he was the only one in the way of him getting Selma, who Nicolas thought was still Selene.

They took Nicolas and other men to a place where they would be meeting the President of The United States of America. And then they would be flying off to Normandy. He knew he wouldn't be with them in the battle. He had been planning this for a while, right before the battle he could run off to Switzerland. He was super fast and he could get here in no time. Plus, it was the only country that was neutral. He had this all planned and he was ready to go along with the plan.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Selma, had a strange feeling come over her suddenly. This only happened when she knew that something was going to go wrong. She went over to Michelina and said, "Michelina, dobbiamo uscire di qui. Dobbiamo in qualche luogo altrimenti andare. (Michelina, we need to get out of here. We need somewhere else to go.)"

" Approvazione, approvazione. Conosco una famiglia. Sono tutti i vampiri. Vivono in America. Poiché, già conosciamo l'inglese possiamo appena là e viviamo con loro. In inglese sono i Russo' s. (Okay, Okay. I know a family. They are all vampires. They live in America. Since, we already know English we can just there and live with them. In English they are the Russo's.)" Michelina said as they walked back to where they were living.

"Approvazione, in modo da che cosa i nostri nomi inglesi saranno? (Okay, so what will our English names be?)" Selma asked before walking into the apartment and quickly packing up her things.

"Non so perché ma amo il Mitchie nome inglese. (I do not know why but i love the English name Mitchie.)" Michelina said as she grabbed her two suitcases. They weren't the riches people so they only had a few bags. Mostly there stuff were in backpacks. So they started to leave.

"Oh, voglio qualcosa che nessuno abbiano riconosciuto. Così non so. Forse Alex. (Oh, i want something that no one would recognize. So i do not know. Maybe Alex.)" Selma said as they walked to the airport and got a friend to fly them over to New York City. Since this was in World War II not a lot of people had planes and you had to find your own way out. And plus, there friend was also one of the many vampires that live all around the world. He was going to fly them over to America where another vampire would take them and let them stay with them and live as there daughters. The family was moving to Wilmington, Virginia. They moved around a lot so they go to a lot of places.

They got out of the plane after a while, then they walked over to a man and a woman with her 'daughter' and two 'sons'. They were the Russo family. There was Justin, who is a vampire from Cicily, Max, a vampire who is from Cuba, and Miley, a vampire from England. They all looked normal like most of the American humans.

"Welcome to the family." a woman who looked in her thirties said as she went over and hugged Selma and Michelina.

"Thank you." Selma and Michelina said at the same time.

"So what are your names?" the woman asked.

"I'm Selma, but since I am starting over just call me Alex." Alex said.

"And I am Michelina, but call me Mitchie." Mitchie said.

"Okay, I'm Theresa. But you can call me mom." Theresa said as she started to explain how their coven works. "The leader is Jerry, you can call him Dad. And then we have 'children', Justin, Max, and Miley." Theresa said as she pointed to a teenage boy who looks like he wants to kill them, a boy that looks a little bit out of it, and a girl who is all giddy. "Miley is happy there are more girls around here." Theresa said and laughed a little bit. "So I will let you guys get to know each other, and you guys call tell them about where you are from."

Theresa and Jerry both left them all alone to talk. Miley was the first one to talk to them, "So where are you guys from?" She asked them just trying to break the silence.

"Well, we just came from Germany but we were both born in Greece. I grew up in Italy while Mitchie stayed in Greece. So when I came to visit my family one day, she was there. Her parents did the same thing, they took her to a man and he changed her, for the same reason I was changed. We were both dying so our parents took us to this man, all the people said that he was evil but he wasn't be was just one of us and then he saved our lives, ever since then we have been best friends." Alex said as Miley looked at her in amazement, Justin was just glaring at them, and Max was still out of it.

"Wow, so why did you leave Italy, I have heard that it is a beautiful country?" Miley asked, she was really the only one interested in Alex's history.

"Well it's a long story; well in the Renaissance era I lived with the Greco family, who had two sons. Nicola and Giuseppe, they had always been very competitive with each other. Giuseppe always had to have what Nicola had or more. So when I came to live with them for a while, they started fighting over me. I don't get why but they were. They said they both wanted to marry me. So they always got in verbal fights, and occasionally I would see Nicola with a black eye and Giuseppe with a swollen lip where they had gotten into a fight. I always hated that about those two. But as I slowly spent time with the both of them, I fell for them both, and then I trusted them enough to tell them my secret. At first I thought that they would hate me, but no. They said they wanted to be like me. So I changed them. Then I ran away from them. They followed me. Occasionally I would see one of them in the area that I was in. So I just kept running. I have been for years. I left Germany, mostly because of Hitler, but Giuseppe is in the Nazi army. He has been and I don't know why. I saw him, so Mitchie and I ran. We came here. Plus, in our lives in Germany, we were Jewish, and you know Jewish people, Germany, not a good mix. Yeah, I have a feeling Hitler is going to kill oh, about three million people. All of them Jewish. So yeah we left." Alex told her as they were just sitting there.

"Wow, So I know that most vampires have powers. And I kinda wanted to use my powers. I have the power to make it so that Giuseppe and Nicola don't remember you at all, all they will know is that they were changed into vampires and they don't know who did it. And you won't remember Nicola or Giuseppe, only that you came with Mitchie to America to live with us." Miley said to Alex.

Alex looked at her with amazement. _She can do that? _Alex thought to herself.

* * *

Hi, sorry about not being on in forever. Blame BJU for not having internet. But i did have a really good time down there. I saw some really hot twins they were wow. I had seen them at the Wilds before so i was like OMJ i can't believe that they are here. FYI, they are guy twins.

But yeah, i might not post again for a while. I have to redo my plot for Fall For You and then i have Junior High fine arts Friday, achievement testing this week, and then everything else in the world that you can possibly give a 9th grader. Also i have so many alergy problems right now. I mean, i have a sinus head ache as i type.

So please review. I know that i have never done a story like this before so please bare with me for a while. If it is sucky please tell me. I love people telling me things. So please review and tell me if you like it or not. Also this story was inspired by the books Vampire Diaries. So, if you have read those books and everything just remember that i based this story from what i read from those books.


	4. Author's Note

Oh, my gosh. I am so sorry for not posting in a while. I really haven't been able to. I haven't had power since about Sunday. So I haven't been able to type out all my stories. I have been working on them, even though there was no light. But I promise you that I will post them as soon as I have a chance. I have a busy schedual. I am going to an amusement park with my school soon, all of you that live in Ohio have probably heard of Kings Island. We are going there soon. And then my school has this thing called Serve-a-thon. It's where we go around the tri-state and clean up places, like parks, state parks, and airports. We have to do that soon, my schools spring concert is soon, I have exams in about 3 weeks, I have to teach a Science chapter in about 2 weeks, I have Great Expectations every single day. So please don't get mad if I don't post till like the summer. Remember its only a month away. But I have had a lot on my plate lately. So please forgive my not posting.

Thanks so much

~ Savannah

P.S- I got second place on my vocal solo at the Junior High Fine Arts competition. So yay me.


	5. I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING!

OMJ, I'm so sorry for not posting in like months. I told you guys that I was going to be really busy. I'm working on the newest chapter of Fall For You right now so that should be out soon. I really am sorry for not posting in the longest time. I had exams and other things I had to do. My sister was in for the first week of June so I wasn't able to be on the computer because I was with her. And then stuff with my bro and all the crap that he does really has me stressed because I have to cover for him and then help clean up the stuff he messes up and its all really complicated. So please forgive me for not posting or anything in the longest time.

Thanks for still liking what I read and caring enough to put up with me not posting in 2 months well over two months.

~Thanks so much,  
Savvy


End file.
